


在凌晨两点和三点之间 1-end

by Orlando_Aolanduo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, nctrelaycam, relaycam
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlando_Aolanduo/pseuds/Orlando_Aolanduo
Summary: 黄仁俊拍完RelayCam和李帝努在拍RelayCam之前都做了什么呢？……两个人贴的有些太近了，李帝努强劲跳动着的心脏，隔着一层布料，敲打着传到黄仁俊的右胸腔上。几乎让他产生了自己的右胸腔里长着李帝努心脏的错觉。他只能听见他们强劲的心跳，听见嘴唇咬着嘴唇、舌头勾着舌头的水声。他感觉到自己下体的膨胀，感觉到坐着的东西在变硬、变热。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	在凌晨两点和三点之间 1-end

**Author's Note:**

> 让我们看看李帝努在Relay Cam之前都做了什么呢？  
> 现背/🔞/短打小肉（甜？）饼  
> 20岁年轻小情侣在休息的时候爱干的事情

“一会儿你可以正大光明地凌晨来我房间了。”

“切，说得像我平常多鬼鬼祟祟一样。”

李帝努闻言，抬头给了黄仁俊一个无语加无奈的表情。

“对了，上次Jisung在Relay Cam里说自己坐着睡着了，醒来发现是凌晨三点。是你从晚上就在我房间，一直没回宿舍那次吧？”

“凌晨三点，那他不会听到了吧？我们上次声音还挺轻的。”

小情侣说着悄悄话，肩并肩站在水池边，收拾着刚刚的两个茶杯。

“既然一会儿要来我房间，现在我先带你熟悉一下，参观一下？”

黄仁俊给他翻了个大白眼，“您是要带我参观什么啊？墙上的公路车吗？还是桌上的游戏本？还是橱柜里的润滑？”

虽然这么说着，黄仁俊还是让李帝努牵着他的手进了挂着公路车，藏着润滑的PC房。

“设个闹钟吧，别待会儿耽误了。”

“50分钟？留个10分钟打扫。”

“30分钟吧，多花点时间检查一下。粉丝现在都是放大镜一帧一帧扒着看的。万一发现点什么我们就完了。”

“呀！至少我们的cp粉会开心的。”

玩笑归玩笑，他们还是设定了一个30分钟的倒计时。

手机放在床头，黄仁俊抱着李帝努的腰，叠在他身上，两个人瘫在床上。

陷在床垫里，他们抱着彼此。

周遭安静得好像时间都不曾流逝。

耳边只有彼此的呼吸声和紧贴着起伏的胸膛。

“辛苦了”，李帝努说。

“嗯”，黄仁俊把头埋在李帝努的颈窝里，蹭了蹭他的头发，又亲了亲他的脖子。吸了吸鼻子，只能闻到他一样的洗发水味道。

像是充电够了一样，李帝努把腿岔开，曲起，用做臀桥的姿势顶了顶黄仁俊的胯下。手从腰上摸到了他的屁股上，拍了两下。

“怎样？你胯很灵活啊？那一会儿你给跳一段Lion Heart给粉丝看看呗？”

“我在你身下跳给你看看呗？”说着又学着Lion Heart的动作顶了他两下。

黄仁俊用嘴堵住了他的嘴。

他们的时间很紧凑，只能做一些必要且紧急的事——从接吻开始。

黄仁俊跪起身来，双手勾着李帝努的脖子，把他拉起来抱住自己。他们面对面，一个坐在另一个的怀里，亲密部位紧贴在一起，就着这个姿势接吻。

李帝努咬着黄仁俊的嘴唇，舌头野蛮地长驱直入，在他的口腔里搅动。

两个人贴的有些太近了，李帝努强劲跳动着的心脏，隔着一层布料，敲打着传到黄仁俊的右胸腔上。几乎让他产生了自己的右胸腔里长着李帝努心脏的错觉。他只能听见他们强劲的心跳，听见嘴唇咬着嘴唇、舌头勾着舌头的水声。他感觉到自己下体的膨胀，感觉到坐着的东西在变硬、变热。

李帝努在宿舍不穿紧身的内裤，平时就荡在裤管里。

现在，硬起来的那物就直直地戳着黄仁俊的大腿。只要他把裤管往上推一推，就能看见露出头、被腺液湿润了的阴茎，马眼流着水，兴奋地轻轻跳动着。

于是李帝努把双手伸进了黄仁俊的白T恤，握着薄瘦的身子把他提起来一点，用拇指揉搓着他的乳头。黄仁俊顺势跪起来，不再压着那戳着他的东西，转而用手去捏它，隔着柔软的休闲裤摸出一个形状来。

即使不贴在一起，他也能听见他们的心跳，像是代替了钟表的秒针，猛烈、有力地跳动着。

他把嫩白的小手从裤管伸进去，摸到那根湿润的、发硬的火热的东西。他撸了撸茎身，然后手往裤子里面伸，揉了揉沉甸甸的卵蛋，又从根部往上狠狠撸了一把。他的小手蹭过龟头，被弄得一片湿润。

现在他又听到了撸着男友的阴茎，击打着发出的水声。

李帝努因为黄仁俊的一串动作而发出了一个抑制不住的喘息，他把黄仁俊的衣服撩起，用舌头舔弄已经被他弄得硬着立起来的乳头，又用手轻轻揉捏着另一个。用空闲的手半拉下了黄仁俊的裤腰。于是，那阴茎跳了出来，彻底挺立在了微凉的空气里。

黄仁俊像是被剥开了展现在李帝努的面前——他T恤被撩起，裤子被扯下——像是一份从中间打开的小礼物。

李帝努准备低头含住他的时候，黄仁俊正在把右手边的裤管往里推，好让李帝努的阴茎也挺立在空气里。李帝努热烫的鼻息喷在黄仁俊的茎身上，配合着嘴里的动作，让黄仁俊停了手上的动作，又涨大了几分，开始无意识地喘息。他看了李帝努一眼，示意他躺下去，然后转了个身，也低头含住了李帝努的阴茎。

黄仁俊小手握着阴茎，用舌头在涨大发红的龟头上打圈。他抿着嘴收着牙齿，舌头抵着阴茎上血管的形状，刚把巨大的那物吞进一半的时候，感觉到自己的阴茎被用力地吮吸，爽得一下子收紧了喉咙，手也没撑住，给李帝努来了一个深喉，收获了几声舒服的低喘。他感觉到自己的龟头缓缓擦过他的上颚，然后是口腔深处。他感觉到自己的舌头配合着嘴唇，压着李帝努的阴茎，上下吞吐。他感觉到自己的舌头绕着、舔着他的龟头，蹭过他的马眼。

黄仁俊的小嘴根本吃不下那么大的东西，只能用手辅助着，配合着嘴撸动着吃不下的部分。他感觉嘴里的东西也似乎又涨大了一些，于是加快了速度。他又感觉到自己快到了，茎身被李帝努用手快速撸动着，龟头被他伸出来的舌头抵着。随着撸动的动作，一阵阵攀升着的快感自尾椎骨迸发到大脑。他射在了李帝努的嘴里。他听到他吞下去了。

叮铃铃铃——————

闹钟响了。

黄仁俊刚高潮，本就很敏感的身体被吓得一哆嗦，喉咙一紧，一下子把李帝努的阴茎吸的更紧了。他感觉嘴里的东西又涨大了一些，还跳动了几下，他听到了李帝努急促的呼吸声。李帝努已经控制不住地，下意识把自己往黄仁俊嘴里捅。他挺腰的速度逐渐加快，最后伴着低吟射在了黄仁俊嘴里。

空气中弥漫着一股腥涩的味道。

他们接了个吻，开始收拾房间。


End file.
